Hokage Sakura
by moor
Summary: ItaSaku. Naruto-verse. Based directly on tumblr user itasaku's "Hokage Sakura" post. Sakura is Hokage, and Itachi is her faithful ANBU attendant... who is trying desperately to get her attention. Rated M. PWP.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: For anyone who isn't familiar with my tumblr or my AO3 account, every Monday I have a Smut Monday post (PWP). As this installment is more innuendo than anything else, I thought I'd share here. This one is directly inspired by user itasaku and user somebodylost-chan's "Sakura as Hokage" AU post on tumblr. Rating M to be cautious. It is quite tongue-in-cheek. winkwink.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Head in her hand and massaging her temple, Sakura barely skimmed the S-ranked mission report on her desk. Kakashi had written it in haiku this time. In crayon.

All seventeen syllables of it. (Five syllables read, "bouncy bouncy bounce". Five. She counted.)

Demoting her former sensei down to a D-rank for the weekend just because she could, Sakura stamped his report with her custom made, patented " _Approved, barely_ "-stamp and tossed it behind her in the To Be Filed pile.

Whatever. She had staff to deal with that.

There was a knock at her door. _Speaking of…_

She straightened her hair, checking it in the mirror she kept in her desk drawer in the split second before she summoned him.

"Enter!"

Damn, she thought as she felt Inner swoon, just a little, at the tall, impressive man who strode through.

 _There was something to be said about a man in uniform_ , Sakura decided, adopting her Official Hokage Business composure as Uchiha Itachi closed the door behind him. His black and white uniform immaculate, his hair a triumph, his demeanour one of serenity and intention.

She looked him up and down again, just to ensure he was whole.

He was very whole.

"Report?" she barked.

Folding his arms behind him in his ready stance, Itachi nodded. Then removed his porcelain ANBU mask.

...Slowly.

 _Tease_ , Inner Sakura purred, even as Hokage Sakura did her best not to give away the fact her toes were curling in her not even trying to be innocent black heels.

"Pussy inspection complete, Hokage-sama."

Sakura's knee jumped in reaction to his smooth voice, so suddenly it whacked the underside of her desk and cracked it.

She gave no other sign of reaction.

"Pussy inspection, you say?" she inquired in a bored tone.

"Yes. A thorough pussy inspection was performed upon retrieval. Our concerted attention would have made you glow with pleasure and satisfaction, I am certain, Hokage-sama."

 _Effing right it would have—_

Shut up, Inner.

"And how was this accomplished?" she asked. She gripped the arms of her chair as casually as she could muster, preparing herself for his report.

His dark gaze met and held hers, mesmerizing her.

"With deliberate care we stroked the pussy to ensure complete trust with her. At first she was shy, holding herself back from our ardent efforts to seduce her, but she learned to enjoy and then welcome our touch. Soon she was curled in our lap, languorously splayed and boneless from our ministrations. The sweet pussy was utterly sated from our relentless attention and consumed focus." A muscle in his jaw ticked. "Hokage-sama," he tacked on, chest rising and falling faster than it had been a minute ago.

The left arm of Sakura's chair creaked in warning, and she forced her white knuckles to release it, slowly.

"It took you longer than expected to complete this pussy inspection, Captain," she remarked. She couldn't help rubbing her legs together beneath her blessed desk. The hair on the back of her neck stood at attention from his tantalizing energy. _This man..._

"To the contrary, we took a slow, careful approach to mount our attack. Her habits were taken into account, as well as her wants and desires. We catered to her every need. We took our time in order to ensure the adorable pussy knew she was loved and cherished, to make her enjoy our attentions and pursuits." Then like an afterthought again he added, "Hokage-sama."

Sakura nodded once. "And the condition of the pussy, when you returned?"

"There was a loud noise which startled the pussy, causing it to leap and thrash before arching its back and falling down, most unfortunately, into a puddle. The pussy was soaking wet when we finished, Hokage-sama. It was still purring up a storm as I carried it home and put it to bed amidst its silken sheets, however, and we consider the mission a success."

"Mmm-hmmm," managed Sakura, grinding her toes into the carpet after having abandoned her shoes somewhere under her desk. Words weren't working at the moment.

 _But Itachi is definitely work—_

Shut up, Inner.

"Tanaka-san was most grateful on the return of her housecat," finished Itachi, staring hard at Sakura's flushed cheeks. "Mission very complete."

"Well done, Captain. It isn't often we have a shinobi of your calibre willing to take on such a lowly, C-ranked mission, or with such dedication or… fervour," she said, swallowing. "You're a man among men. A true leader."

"Anything to serve my esteemed Hokage-sama," he declared, his voice like melted chocolate. That Sakura wanted to lick.

Clearing her throat, she nodded to him. "Dismissed, Captain."

He gave a bow, somewhat deeper than necessary, before lifting his eyes to hers again.

"Always a pleasure," he murmured, and turned to leave.

Sakura gradually leaned forward over her desk to follow his fit backside as he closed the door behind him, until she heard a noise.

"Bouncy bouncy bounce," sing-songed Kakashi, grinning behind his mask as he landed on her windowsill.

"You ruin this for me and I swear I will bounce you back to Genin," sighed Sakura, biting her lip as Itachi's seductive silhouette passed down the corridor.

Kakashi chuckled.

* * *

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

_Diplomatic quarters, Suna:_

Dead on her feet, Sakura looked down at the pyjamas she had packed in her bag the day before and frowned. Wrapped in a towel and her hair still dripping from her shower, she was too tired to even kick at her ransacked luggage.

She let out a sigh as her shoulders slumped, her head aching after dealing with Gaara's so-called advisors. They'd shared a lovely drink or two together after kicking them all out of the Kazekage's office, but after travelling and debating for hours, she was ready for a rest.

But it was not to be.

"How… How did my pyjamas get shredded… then tied in knots… then _sewn into_ those knots…?" she groaned. All she wanted was her fluffy bed and about ten hours of sleep in her favourite flannel jammies.

"Problem, Hokage-sama?"

Only somewhat startled, she looked up to find Itachi standing closer than her own shadow and wearing his own form of pyjamas. Or, that's what she assumed his loose clan shirt and low-slung cotton trousers were. His graceful feet were bare and soundless on the stone floor of her room. She swallowed down her blush and lifted up her sleepwear.

"Looks like it's a commando night," she laughed, trying to find humour in the situation. "You'll be staying outside my room tonight, I guess, Captain. I truly am sleeping alone, for once!"

"Unacceptable," he said, and stepped even closer still to Sakura.

She swallowed again, her mouth suddenly dry; and then he reached down, his arms brushing hers…

… and pulled his own shirt up and over his head,his torso brushing within a hair's breadth of hers, before he eyed Sakura intently.

 _Now do mine—_

 _Shut up, Inner,_ whined a breathless Sakura as her pulse raced. Feeling somewhat lightheaded, she found she couldn't move. She was at the perfect height to ogle his… finely… muscled… place… thing… What?

Tilting his head to the side, Itachi slipped his soft clan shirt over Sakura's head as she stood there, captivated by his rippling muscles.

"Hokage-sama?"

"Mmmm?"

 _What law do we need to rescind to make it okay to lick that fine piece of—_

Shut up, Inner!

 _We're the Hokage and We declare it is perfectly acceptable to make a booty call out of our best ANBU Captain._

So doomed was Sakura that when Itachi's arms rose around her she nearly hyperventilated.

… until she felt the soft fabric of his black shirt settle around her shoulders and torso, overtop of her towel and arms.

"You have goosebumps. Are you cold, Hokage-sama?" asked Itachi as he began running his warm hands up and down her now-covered arms, slowly, as if calming a frightened animal.

Trying very hard not to ogle his bare torso (or his loose trousers, or the way his pale skin caught the lamp light and seemed to glow like morning dew under a sunrise), Sakura shivered under Itachi's touch as she found her words again.

"Just fine," she said, licking her lips when he got a bit too close. A siren went off in her head and she knew who'd pulled its damn trigger. She cleared her throat. "Do you have an extra?"

"No." Then he added, "I normally sleep unclothed. I am fine."

Inner was incoherent as Itachi's hands rose to Sakura's shoulders, his fingers touching the ends of her damp hair. "You're wet," he said.

Sakura wondered if she could abdicate for _just a few minutes..._

 _Get a grip, woman._ With her composure in shambles, Sakura pulled her arms through the oversized shirt and pulled it down, just past her thighs, trying and failing to notice Itachi's every move. "I want to feel bad about this, but it is very comfortable and I need it."

Her grip loosening, she let her towel drop to her feet and bent over to pick it up so she could put it away. Itachi was so close that Sakura immediately felt him stiffen in reaction.

"Captain?"

"The… Your… It suits you," said Itachi with a husky voice, an odd look in his dark eyes.

"Hmm?" she asked, straightening again, towel in hand. She had half-turned from him in order to return the towel to the bathroom, and paused mid-step at the way he focused on her back.

"The shirt?" she asked, padding to the towel rack.

"Hn," he replied, tone cryptic.

Taking the opportunity to splash a bit of cool water on her face, she dabbed her burning cheeks with the towel before hanging it up.

Itachi was waiting for her by the bathroom door when she exited, and she arched a brow at him. And did not let her eyes fall below his chin. In fact, she may have focused on his chin to avoid… distractions.

"Gaara did provide his own guards, too. You can rest in your own room for once."

"Hn." His eyes narrowed.

"Fine," muttered Sakura, climbing into the larger bed. Itachi would stay in the cot he'd ordered brought in. She rolled to her side so her back faced him (and so he wouldn't be able to hear her mumbling in her sleep, or see her drooling, hopefully). "Thank you for your good work today. Goodnight, Captain."

"Goodnight… Hokage-sama," he said, his eyes never leaving the uchiwa fan embroidered on the back of his clan shirt.

* * *

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Nodding to the Kazekage as she entered the meeting room, Itachi her silent shadow, Sakura took her seat, adjusting her formal white robes around her to take up more space than she needed. As Tsunade had told her, "You're important. Make sure they know it."

As always Itachi remained at her side. It would be a long day full of boring meetings, but the springs Gaara had mentioned the night before were a treat she was looking forward to.

Now, to find the damn things…after a lovely fourteen hours of meetings. She sighed internally.

To her surprise there were a few new faces at that morning's meeting. She tapped her fingers on the back of the chair she sat in, perusing the participants. Hmmm…

"I call the meeting to order," announced Gaara, sweeping his jade eyes around the room. Sakura flashed him a peace sign with her fingers from behind the back of her seat, and he caught the gesture, giving her a small curl of his lips in amusement. Behind her, Itachi stiffened and Sakura refused to let her shoulders slump. He was always so disappointed in her lack of decorum when she faced off against Gaara. It was just a bit of fun!

"At the behest of my advisory team," Gaara said in a monotone, though his eyes narrowed. "I present Chiyo and her grandson, Sasori; most of you already know my advisor and brother, Kankuro,..." he went on, announcing each of the young men who didn't usually attend the meetings.

Inner Sakura folded her arms and leaned back, shaking her head. Something was up. Someone was manipulating the Kazekage.

"And," Gaara's tone turned forced, "I would like to amend the day's agenda. In the spirit of relationship building," he sighed, "we will begin today's meeting with… an ice breaker."

Sakura stared at Gaara.

"We'll start," barked out Chiyo, rapping a walking stick on the side of the long table. "This is my grandson, Sasori. He is one of Suna's greatest soldiers and specialises in poisons and the noble art of puppetry. He has never been bested in battle! He thrives in challenging environments and strategy. He enjoys solitude, artistry, and long walks on the beach," she said, squinting at a small piece of paper in front of her. "He is also very flexible and vertical."

"Virile," muttered Sasori out of the corner of his stoic mouth.

"Virile! Virile like a rabbit!" boasted Chiyo, to Sakura's horror as the old woman fixed her beady gaze on hers directly. "And he has a giant pencil!"

The room went silent, as Sasori pulled the paper closer to his grandmother's failing eyes.

"Oh," she said, squinting. She straightened and addressed Sakura again, holding up her hands to indicate the measurement. "I meant penis. As his former nappy-changer, I can confirm it's—"

 _Definitely worth checking out,_ nodded Inner. Sakura ignored her.

"I am also a master of puppetry and poisons!" broke in Kankuro, glaring at Sasori.

"Very virile!" shouted Chiyo, shaking her finger to make her point.

 _If her proportions are anything to go by, elephants would be jealous_ , said Inner.

Sakura stifled her snort under a coughing fit; immediately Itachi was at her side, and laid a hand on her back.

"Hokage-sama?" he murmured.

Her skin erupted in goosebumps where he touched her, and Sakura waved him off. "It's nothing."

 _We should line them up and rank them, compared to our dedicated Captain—and seriously, why have we not taken advantage of that dedication yet?_

 _Shut UP, Inner!_

"And as the second in line to the Kazekage, and a well respected citizen," Kankuro added, looking pointedly at Sasori. "I would like to share that I also… enjoy… uh… tea. And um, medicine, and body alteration…" He blushed as he glanced at Sakura. "And I never got to say thank you, properly, for all you did for me when you saved my brother and I from those rogue ninja, Hokage-sama. So, if you're free for dinner sometime this week, or want to see the sights, I'd be more than happy to—"

Sakura can feel the Kazekage sighing from across the room and closes her eyes.

—And makes a mental note to get Itachi decaf tea starting tomorrow, because he was thrumming dangerously behind her.

While the room of testosterone-addled young 'suitors' started insulting each others' mothers, she took the opportunity to reach behind her and gave the hem of Itachi's ANBU armoured vest a quick tug. He settled immediately.

She relaxed as he melted back into position behind her.

* * *

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

_The next day of the negotiations, Suna:_

"Following up on yesterday's… conclusions…" said Gaara loosely, ignoring Sakura's arms folded across her chest. No peace sign this morning. "We're moving on to succession planning."

"Wasn't that on yesterday's agenda?" asked one Suna advisor.

"Unfortunately, the discussions… meandered from their purpose."

 _Uh huh,_ sniffed Inner.

"As Suna's entire list of successors, potential successors, wouldn't happen in a blue moon successors, and wild cards were debated ad nauseum yesterday," said Gaara, pained, "We would, in the nature of goodwill and respect, like to discuss and explore Konoha's succession lines, plans, and opportunities for mutual support through future transitions."

Sakura stared Gaara's council down.

"To start," said one councilman, addressing Sakura directly. "Do you intend to have children soon? One should nominate a successor prior to any extended absence from duty."

Beneath the table, Sakura's fists clenched. Behind her, Itachi turned to stone.

 _He volunteers_ , declared Inner, banging her fist on an imaginary table.

Sakura let out a low breath and refused to answer the councillor. Behind her, Itachi relaxed; and summoned a clone.

From over her shoulder a moment later, Itachi placed a cup of her aromatic tea onto her desk, giving her something hard to grip. His fingers ghosted over hers as he retracted his arm, and Sakura let the shiver run through her, just once, before steeling her nerves once more. She tapped her pointer finger on the table once, in thanks. Behind his mask he hnnn'd close to her ear before pulling back again. Electricity sparked along her skin and she fought the urge to bite her lip.

"Also, will the father of any potential children be involved in the politics and running of the village? If so, it would be in both our nations' best interests if we planned their role and nomination together," added another councilman.

"It is a well-known fact that women become excessively emotional and reactionary when expecting children. Especially the first child. The stress of the position can also risk harming the child. With all due respect, Hokage, we beseech you to share with us your personal life plans for the next five to ten years, to allow us to assist you and guide you during your biologically engineered times of weakness and vulnerability."

Sakura nodded and tapped her fingers once on the table and nodded, carefully considering her words.

"Emotional. Reactionary. Weak." She smiled gently at them. "When I will be putting myself to pasture, so to speak," she said softly. She leaned forward and rested her head on her hand, propped up by her elbow on the long negotiation table. Behind her she felt Itachi stiffen and chuckled under her breath. "In fact, I have taken these things into consideration and spoke to a number of experts about this very matter. Some of your own most trusted advisors."

The men leaned forward, looking between each other to see whom she had asked.

Sakura's eyes hardened.

"Your wives," she said evenly, and from the dark corners of the room stepped the wives, mothers, daughters and sisters of every member of Gaara's council. "And I believe they have something to say to each of you regarding their _emotional, reactionary_ and _weak_ ordeals carrying and bearing your children."

As Sakura leaned back in her seat to watch the melee erupt and degrade into chaos, her brow arched and a smirk hinted at the corner of her lips. Across from her, Gaara closed his eyes. From behind her she heard Itachi make a small groaning noise in his throat.

"Captain?" she asked softly.

"Nothing to report, Hokage-sama. Congratulations on your flawless victory."

She let her smirk spread. "Thank you, Captain," she purred.

From behind his mask Itachi bit his lip and willed himself to relax with immense effort. His Hokage-sama was… _stunning…_ when she disciplined her adversaries.

"This tea is lovely," she murmured to him with a smile, taking a demure sip. "You brought my favourite?"

"Hn." He carried a canister of it with him everywhere in case of emergencies.

"Excellent job, Captain," she praised, and swiveled in her chair to wink at him.

He swallowed.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **AN: Every thank you to Aijo-Inu for her fantastic collaboration!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Still in the Suna meeting rooms: Lunch:_

"Captain," said Sakura, holding her glass of guava juice.

"Hn."

Sakura reached over to collect a finger sandwich from the plate of lunch Itachi carried for her. He monitored her nutrition, her caffeine intake, her alcohol intake, and recently her artificial sweetener intake after she mentioned having a minor twinge of a headache after she'd consumed a new kind of snack. She looked around. "Something seems different."

He lifted another plate closer to Sakura and she chose a slice of cucumber, and she nodded in thanks as she nibbled.

"Hn."

"It could be the lighting," she mused, looking up. "Or maybe the chance to get up and walk around, undisturbed," she trailed off, looking around at the rest of the silent meeting room.

"Hn." He refreshed her glass of juice, and she gave his masked face a small smile.

"It could also be that you put the entire room under the Tsukuyomi genjutsu."

He paused, setting down the jug of guava juice. Sakura nibbled another sandwich, nodding to herself.

"I just want to apologize again, Sakura," said Temari as she carried over a platter of delightfully frosted petits-fours. "Gaara's council ganged up on him. He only found out yesterday right before the first meeting."

"Not the entire room," said Itachi.

Sakura shook her head at him before turning to Temari. "Oh, that's fine. We get to catch up now! How're you doing?"

"Outside of putting up with this kind of garbage on a daily basis?" Temari snorted.

"Hmmm," murmured Sakura in sympathy. "You need a trusty manservant," she said, and gave Itachi a teasing wink.

"I am Hokage-sama's faithful trophy husband," he agreed, making the pair of women laugh. But he stared hard into Sakura's eyes.

Temari's eyes flickered over Itachi. "I don't suppose you're willing to share?" she asked Sakura, continuing the jest.

"No," said Itachi and Sakura simultaneously.

The awkward silence stretched.

"So," said Temari, clearing her throat. Sakura's cheeks glowed while Itachi's ears burned behind his mask. "Did you enjoy the welcome gifts?"

Sakura groaned. "I know they mean well," she said, "but I don't know what to do with them all!"

"Some of them really wanted to get you to know them better," said Temari, swirling the wine in her glass.

"My Captain has been taking care of everything for me, thankfully," said Sakura, including Itachi in their conversation again. "I don't know what I'd do without him."

 _Spend less on batteries,_ grouched Inner.

"Which reminds me," said Sakura, ignoring Inner. "Captain, did you take care of the gifts that were delivered this morning? I didn't have a chance to check in with you before the meetings got rolling."

"All is well," he advised. Though the garbage chute on every floor was unusually cramped, now. He would have to locate a new dump site.

Especially for the more expensive ones. His eyes narrowed. There were too many expensive ones.

* * *

Sakura grimaced as she lifted her glowing hands from Kankuro's prone body.

"Sorry about that, Kankuro."

"No worries," he coughed. "My fault for approaching on time, calling your name first, and meeting you when we said we would at our pre-arranged meeting spot."

"My Captain can be a bit protective," she explained.

 _And shirtless,_ added Inner.

"Yeah, I gathered," wheezed Kankuro. "You know, I'll just join you in Konoha sometime. When my ribs have healed. And my eyebrows have grown back. And I can feel my ankles again."

Sakura nodded, chagrined. "I'm really sorry. I'll have you over for tea!"

From over Sakura's shoulder, Itachi loomed, Sharingan spinning from behind his merciless ANBU mask. Kankuro gasped and pulled away from Sakura. "Th-that's okay! We can be penpals!"

The Sharingan morphed into the Mangekyou.

"Acquaintances! We can remember each other fondly and look back on our time together when I was… poisoned…" He looked up at a softly nodding and retreating Itachi. "Okay? Gotta go, bye," he said, crawling away.

Sitting back on her heels, Sakura frowned as she watched him skitter away.

"Well, that was weird. It's the third time this week that's happened, too," she murmured to herself. She shrugged her shoulders and stood.

Following along at her magnificently enchanting black heels, Itachi nodded to himself, content.

He couldn't wait to polish them again that night.

* * *

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

_Back in Konoha again, Uchiha Residence:_

"Welcome, welcome!" Mikoto smiled at Sakura as Itachi escorted her in. With a quick nod to his mother, and then to Sakura, Itachi excused himself to get changed.

Mikoto reached out to give Sakura a quick hug, and Sakura smiled and returned it.

"It's been too long," said Sakura. One of Itachi's clones joined them and took Sakura's official robes from her, leaving her in her heels, a high-waisted pencil skirt in jet black, and a light, button-down blouse of snowy white. The clone paused in his perusal to admire her fit, professional appearance from behind, its heart beating a notch faster. A half-second later she had slipped her feet out of her pumps with a lusty groan and put on the courtesy slippers. "I have been dying to do that all day," she moaned, stretching out her sheer-stockinged feet.

He couldn't breathe.

"Hmm? Captain?"

"Head on through to the dining room, Sakura, I think Sasuke was wanting to talk to you about something," said Mikoto, patting Sakura on the back.

"Sure, see you there in a moment!"

Sakura disappeared around the corner; Itachi's eyes never leaving her for a moment.

Dispelling the clone as he reached them, the real Itachi swallowed his reaction to his clone's memories. _Like being tempted twice,_ he thought to himself ruefully. Sakura's robes hung nicely in the closet, so luckily his clone had managed to do something right.

Mikoto chuckled as she spied her son's dazed expression.

"How was your trip to Suna?" asked Mikoto, smiling.

"Uneventful."

"Did you speak to Sakura?"

"Daily."

Mikoto's brow arched. "About your feelings."

Itachi stilled. "What are you talking about?"

Mikoto shook her head. "A mother knows these things."

Itachi ignored her and followed Sakura's footsteps, sitting within arm's reach of her all through the evening. His mother was suffering from early dementia, he decided. How unfortunate. She had always been sharp as a tack before.

"You're back," greeted Sasuke as Itachi and Sakura joined everyone at the table to eat.

"Hn."

"Sorry to keep borrowing your son," said Sakura to Mikoto and Fugaku. "These trips always seem to run more smoothly when I have Itachi at my back."

"Oh, was there trouble?" asked Mikoto.

"What happened?" asked Fugaku.

Sakura waved it off. "This and that. Mostly a lot of posturing and match-making attempts."

Sasuke's eyes shot to Sakura.

"Sakura had everything well in hand," said Itachi smoothly.

 _No, we wanted to be in your hands,_ pouted Inner.

Sasuke watched his brother curiously.

"What really happened?" asked Sasuke, his chopsticks pausing mid-bite. "What, they trotted out all their eligible males and ranked them by—"

Mikoto make a polite noise in her throat.

"—by… rank," finished Sasuke

There came a distinct flow of killing intent chi that wafted around the table… from Itachi's direction.

Sakura smiled serenely. "I called in some reinforcements."

"Hn." Sasuke looked between his former team mate and his brother.

"Are you planning more visits?"

"No, not for the near future," said Sakura. "I wanted to return your son to you before I wore him out!"

 _If you would only give us the chance…._ grit out Inner.

"I am always happy to serve Konoha and under our most esteemed Hokage," said Itachi immediately.

 _Did you hear that? That was permission. That was consent. We're in the clear and on top and ready to ride 'em, cowgirl—_

 _Shut up, Inner._

"It'll be nice to have him home again," agreed Mikoto. "It's so fortunate he's been able to attend all of your diplomatic visits. Until you became Hokage, he was always out for one mission or another, never around Konoha itself. Now he's only away to accompany you."

Mikoto beamed at Sakura, who smiled back.

"The Clan's happy to have him close by, too," mumbled Sasuke under his breath.

"Hmm?" asked Sakura, turning to him.

Fugaku and Mikoto looked at Sasuke with concentrated stares.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "For Clan business. Since he's the heir and everything. And… they've been… wanting him to settle down. He always avoided it before. Now he has to attend meetings. Unless he's guarding you at the Tower, I mean," he said. He avoided Itachi's glare of pure malice, shifting in his seat a bit like a genin instead of a grown man.

"Which always seems to fall on a night there's a Clan meeting," said Fugaku calmly as he reached for the steamed greens. "It's an unfortunate coincidence. However, our diligent son always catches up with his Clan duties thereafter."

"And we're so proud he's able to join and support you in your duties as Hokage, Sakura," said Mikoto, offering Sakura a tray of seafood. "Raw oyster? Caviar? Wasabi?"

"Without going into confidential details, of course, how is the Clan?" asked Sakura. "I noticed a jump in your population growth over the last year or so, congratulations to all your young families! This is wonderful news."

"After you initiated the Gene Pool Diversification education plan, things have been running so much smoother," said Mikoto, and Sasuke nodded. "The number of difficult pregnancies has gone down, and the number of thriving infants has nearly exploded. The Clan is more than pleased, and grateful, of the changes you helped us implement. We're much stronger for them."

"More civilians have moved into the compound, and some members of the Clan have moved into the community. We've noticed other positive benefits, too, like a reduction in tensions between the police and the civilians forces," Sasuke added.

"Too bad the Hyuuga haven't adopted the program," said Fugaku in a rare moment of outward compassion, if somewhat passive aggressively. "It's still early, but we hope to see an upsurge of Sharingan users, with fewer losses of eyesight in later years now with mixed parentage. The Hyuuga… They don't realize it's for the betterment of the clan in the long run."

"That's wonderful news for the Uchiha, though!" gushed Sakura, truly happy. "As for the Hyuuga, you can lead a horse to water, but…" She shrugged. "Hopefully Neji or Hinata will be able to cultivate a more open-minded approach to clan politics and practices in the future."

"Do you visit them soon?" asked Fugaku.

Sakura winced. "Yes," she said slowly. "Although…" She glanced at Itachi. "After what happened last time, we may choose a more neutral setting. Perhaps a restaurant."

"Last time?" asked Fugaku, looking at his eldest son. "You didn't mention any issues."

"There were some unfortunate incidents. Nothing serious," assured Sakura.

"Did they try something?" asked Sasuke, straightening his shoulders. He and Neji were very capable collaborators, however not particularly warm friends. Or even rivals.

"Itachi," said Mikoto in a warning voice, noting her son's gleaming eyes. "What did you do?"

"Captain?" said Sakura. "He would never do anything to jeopardize Village affairs."

"Not Village ones, no," said Sasuke under his breath.

"Itachi," repeated Mikoto. "Can you share with us what happened?"

"It really was an accident," said Sakura, but Itachi touched her hand, and Sakura swallowed her words as electricity shot up and down her arm.

"A misunderstanding," said Itachi smoothly.

"Hiashi-sama approached me with an offer he thought I would be most interested in, we were… discussing it… and unfortunately his soup ended up all over his lap. And Neji's lap," said Sakura vaguely.

Sasuke stared at her, then at his brother. "Really?" he asked, not looking away from Itachi.

"Mmm-hmmm," said Sakura nodding.

"Itachi," repeated Mikoto for the third time, this time in her no-nonsense-mom voice.

"Neji brushed up against our illustrious Hokage in a too familiar manner, during a sensitive discussion point where they offered Neji up as a stud service to impregnate our esteemed Hokage; whereupon he unfortunately tripped and splashed an entire tureen of soup across his lap and groin, possibly endangering his ability to perform his vaunted services," informed Itachi. He passed a platter of fruit to Sakura. "Pomegranate?"

"Thank you," she said, accepting the spoon and adding some to her side bowl.

"Neji. Neji Hyuuga," said Sasuke, staring at his brother. "Neji _made of ballet toe shoes and fancier hair than you_ Hyuuga, was ungraceful enough to fall down and dump hot food all over himself after his uncle and clan head offered him as a...?" He stared at Sakura. "As your fuck toy?"

 _At least he wouldn't have been made of silicon and battery operated,_ groused Inner.

"Sasuke!" rebuked Fugaku sternly, though his eyes shone.

"Language!" reprimanded Mikoto before she bit her lip and failed to hide her smirk.

"His hair is not fancier than mine. And yes," said Itachi. "A terrible coincidence."

Mikoto and Fugaku remained silent as Sasuke's jaw dropped open and he looked between Itachi and Sakura again. Then he snapped his jaw shut and gave Itachi such an, " _I can see through your bull"_ -look that he was nearly audible.

"Were you able to check out my place while I was away?" asked Sakura, turning the conversation around to Sasuke in an attempt to diffuse the tension.

"Naruto did, I had a mission," said Sasuke. "He said to tell you all your batteries are dead again, and what the hell do you keep using them all for?"

Sakura swallowed. "Flashlights," she said evenly, feeling heat creep up the back of her neck.

 _And we wouldn't go through the Rock My World setting on so many 'flashlights' if you would just run your hand down Itachi's thigh here at the table and—_

Sakura coughed to clear her throat. "If you'll excuse me for just a moment," she said, smiling.

Immediately Itachi rose with her. "Do you need assistance?"

 _FOR THE LOVE OF FUCK WOULD YOU JUST TAKE US ON THE TABLE?—_

"No, I'll just… go… wash my hands," she stammered. "Be right back."

Inside her mind, Inner howled.

A few minutes later Sakura exited the bathroom and nearly ran into Itachi.

"Captain!" she startled. "I…" she swallowed, and tried to move aside. "Sorry, please go ahead."

But Itachi moved with her, blocking her path. Sakura moved to the other side, and Itachi moved, too.

She looked up at him, into his dark, fathomless eyes, and quirked a grin. "We seem to be at an impasse," she said.

She watched his Adam's apple bob, though he said nothing.

"Captain?"

Sakura licked her lips as she met his intent gaze, feeling her cheeks flush under his scrutiny.

"Itachi," he murmured, lowering his face to hers. "Say 'Itachi'."

"I…," Sakura's heart squeezed in her chest as her breathing went shallow. All she could see were his lips, his eyes, his hair sliding forward to curtain them in privacy from the world.

His hand pressed into the wall by her head with nary a sound while his other hand cupped her cheek, caressing her bottom lip.

"Itachi," he murmured, coaxing her lips open. His dark eyes smouldered, making Sakura's pulse race.

Her insides tightened and Sakura lifted her chin, swallowing as she drowned in Itachi's eyes.

"Say it," he said, almost pleading.

Lips trembling, Sakura takes a deep breath. "I…"

He lowered his head further, spearing his fingers through her hair.

"...ta…"

He breathed in her air, and Sakura quivered and closed her eyes.

"... chi—" A wisp of warmth against her lips before she heard the footsteps.

"Hey Sakura, you okay? Do you need a tampon or some…" Sasuke's feet ground to a halt as he came face to face with his brother's Mangekyou. "Shit."

Sakura heard Sasuke's light footsteps rushing away. "I didn't see anything, I didn't see anything," she heard him mumbling.

Shoulders sagging in defeat, Sakura felt Itachi's warmth pulling away before she noticed his hand remained on her cheek.

She opened her eyes to find his staring into hers intently, his brows raised high nearly to his hairline, his lips parted… and a mounting fear growing in his gaze, his breaths shallow.

"I apologize," he gasped quietly, pulling himself back. "I… I have overstepped my bounds."

"Wh-what? It-Itachi? I thought…" Sakura reached out to catch his shirt, but he straightened and pulled back as if burned by her touch.

Warmth flooded Sakura's eyes as she felt him tear his hand away from her cheek, snagging in her hair a second on its way. The sting caused tears to well up and she fought the urge to sniffle.

"Itachi!"

He winced and turned away. "I'll ask Sasuke to walk you home," he said, unable to look at her.

Trembling from anxiety, anticipation, exhilaration and rejection, Sakura stared after him.

Humiliation burned her from within.

But…

She took a deep breath and set her shoulders, willing back her tears.

Fine.

 _You are the Hokage of Konohagakure first and foremost,_ Inner told her, rallying her spirits. _A woman second._

She swallowed and gathered her composure.

She had strategy to plan.

 _It was his loss,_ she decided, as she walked home in silence that night, Sasuke at her side. They both had their duties, his to his Clan, she to her Village.

And yes, perhaps it was time to build bridges with other Clans.

Other communities.

Other… Villages.

Sakura shook her head, smiling softly to herself.

… _like an elephant?_ offered Inner hopefully.

Sakura sighed. "We need to stop off for batteries on the way," she said with resignation.

Lost in his own thoughts on exactly what he was going to tear out of his brother later, Sasuke merely nodded and followed Sakura.

* * *

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**NSFW! ;)**  
 **Enjoy!**

 _AN: Many thanks to AijoInu for all her help and her many wonderful, wonderful suggestions!_

* * *

Sakura surveyed the men assembled in her office, her official Hokage Composure well in place. Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Neji, Shino and Shikamaru stood before her; her closest friends along with advisors or members from the different prominent Konoha Clans. Behind her, as calm as ever, stood Itachi in full ANBU gear.

"Gentlemen," she said, her arms propped up on her elbows on her desk, her chin resting on her folded hands. "It has come to my attention that other nations view Konoha as having a vulnerability looming in her future."

Sasuke eyed Sakura, his arms folded across his chest. His gaze flickered to his brother, masked, who stood behind Sakura. Did he know what this was about? Had he spoken to Sakura since that night, several days ago?

"Following a recent goodwill mission to Suna, it was tentatively decided that Konohagakure would follow Suna's example and, for the sake of continuity and succession planning, adopt Suna's hereditary practice of passing the Hokageship down through the Hokage's direct line."

Sasuke's eyes shot to his brother, who remained still… and Sasuke noted the relaxed posture Itachi maintained, his loose shoulders, his masked face directed… somewhere in the distance at the back of the room?

Sasuke wanted to hit something.

Itachi was daydreaming. Of all the times for his model shinobi brother to daydream...

"As such," Sakura spoke out over the low mumbling of her assembled shinobi, "I will be interviewing candidates over the next several days to decide whom I would… like to start a family with. Preferably sooner rather than later. Suna have offered to assist with this endeavour, in a manner of intervillage collegiality."

"Who from Suna?" asked Naruto, baffled.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. It was a good question.

Fighting the urge to shift in her seat, Sakura held her head up. "Sasori. Kankuro." She paused, biting the inside of her cheek. "The Kazekage himself has also… volunteered."

Rubbing the back of his neck, Naruto pressed his lips together before speaking. "That's… that's a good thing, isn't it? In a way? You and Gaara having a kid, I mean. It would bond the villages together. We would never go to war again, having a kid shared between you. And you would always look after each other. The Villages, I mean."

Sakura nodded. "Yes."

"But what would it mean, to look outside the Village? Would the Clans see it as a slap in the face to seek such a connection? And the logistics of raising a child that could become either Kazekage or Hokage…" Shikamaru shook his head and mumbled under his breath.

"Hey!" said Naruto, suddenly brightening. "You used to like Sasuke!" he burst out.

Sasuke-in-question noticed his brother's back straighten as he focused back on the room and meeting once more. He wanted to close his eyes, knowing where Naruto was going next.

"I mean, it was a little while ago, but even you agreed it would be a good match, Sasuke!" Naruto grinned at his best friend. Obviously warming up to the idea, he practically bounced on his feet. "And then I could be its uncle, and you could be a papa, and Kakashi could babysit with his ninken, and—"

"We were teenagers then, dobe," said Sasuke, keeping one eye on his brother. His brother who was now watching him intently. "We're adults now. Besides, I'm not the Uchiha you should be talking to," he muttered.

Lifting his chin, Neji stepped forward. "I believe all eligible suitors should be able to present their offers to the Hokage for review."

"This is a family, not a business transaction!" said Naruto, wrinkling his nose at Neji.

"It… It is something to consider," said Sakura. "A review would be appropriate in this circumstance, as this is a transaction of sorts."

Sasuke watched Sakura, his closest friend outside Naruto, swallow and lift her head to face them all.

"A good suggestion, thank you, Neji. I will expect a proposition, for lack of a better word," she said, smirking, "from each interested party within forty eight hours. There is no need to drag this out. Each individual whose proposal is positively reviewed will receive a physical examination to ensure his ability to hold up his end of the bargain," she said. "And… if you have questions, please add them to your application. I will make a public announcement this afternoon. Your assistance is appreciated."

"I think you should just take Sasuke home tonight, and—"

"Naruto!" hissed Sasuke.

"—make sweet love on your bed!" finished Naruto loudly.

Sasuke was sure he saw red flickering behind Itachi's ANBU mask. That did it. He didn't care how many rumours he started, he was staying at Naruto's that night.

"Uh," Kakashi raised his hand. "Why am I here? I support all your decisions."

Sakura looked at him, blushing. "I'll need your help, regardless, Kakashi." She shrugged. "You're welcome to join in the pool, or just… help me raise the next Hokage." She smiled at him and shrugged. "You know so much, and you never got to be a dad. I thought you'd like to have a chance."

Kakashi stilled, and behind his mask he swallowed.

Slowly, Kakashi nodded. "Okay."

"Sorry, I probably should have talked to you about that in private, Kakashi," she said as the room emptied and he approached her desk. Itachi remained behind her. Soon it was the three of them behind closed doors.

Kakashi shook his head. "It's okay."

She leaned back in her seat as he rested his hip against her desk. "What do you say?"

"Me?" he asked.

"Yes, you!" she laughed. "You managed to raise the three of us. We weren't that much trouble," she teased.

He chuckled. "You were definitely trouble. All of you. But it was fun." He grinned at her, his eye creasing above his mask. "Are you doing this to get a peek at my face?"

Sakura laughed openly. "I saw it ages ago. I'm asking you to… to be part of this. To help me. To help shape Konoha's future leader. I think you'd be good at it. And it would be nice to know I had someone who supports me and my decisions guiding my child if I wasn't there."

Kakashi looked in her eyes, knowing what she wasn't saying.

"You'll be here for a good long time, Sakura," he said gently, standing and coming to a stop in front of her. He reached out and took her hand. "You won't do this alone. Of course I will help you."

Jumping to her feet, she grabbed Kakashi and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you!"

He chuckled and rubbed her back. "Give it some thought. This isn't a decision to take lightly."

"Don't I know it," she muttered, falling back into her seat with a sigh. She smiled up at him a moment later. "Thank you, really."

"I'm happy to help. Now, I have some papers to write," he said with a cheeky grin, leaping onto her windowsill.

"No crayon!" she shouted, giving him a glare. "And no haiku!"

His laughter tittering after him, he disappeared into the Village.

Sighing to herself, she smiled and let herself lean back, closing her eyes.

"A mistake."

"Hmmm?" Sakura turned around in her seat. She had almost forgotten Itachi was there during the course of the meeting. "What's a mistake?"

"This. All of this."

She laughed under her breath. "No. Other things have been a mistake, as someone recently pointed out to me. This is practical." She collected her meeting notes and organized them in a folder to be filed. "Why do you care? You were very clear what you thought of…" she swallowed. "Never mind."

"You can't live without your heart. You shouldn't," he said, unmoving.

"You can't live with yours. I think that says everything we need to say about this conversation. Of course, as clan head and shinobi of Konoha, you are more than welcome to submit a proposal for review. The due date is forty eight hours from now, and if you feel you need to be temporarily released from duty in order to accommodate this and any clan duties that will come into question in the meantime, I grant you a paid leave of up to three working days—"

"Do you know what I think about when I am with you in this office?" he asked softly.

"Or you can request a change of position or rotation back into ANBU's exterior ranks. I hear Sai is available. Which reminds me, I will need to advise him of this, too." She paused. "He always wanted a family."

At his sides, Itachi's hands curled into fists and he took a step forward.

"Sai spends his free time with Yamanaka Ino, more often than not," he said, voice tight. "I ask that you reconsider this direction of intention, Hokage-sama."

"Hmmm, you're right." Sakura nodded. "He does. Yamato, perhaps? Genma?"

"Stop it," said Itachi, taking another step closer. "And Shikamaru is courting Temari of Sunagakure. You know that."

"Hmmmm, which brings us back to… Gaara."

She rotated in her seat until she faced Itachi. "We know the child's eyes would be green," she said. "And his or her hair would be rose."

His chest moving up and down harshly, Itachi loomed over Sakura. His porcelain mask was polished so brightly it shone, like her heels.

"I would need to spend more time in Suna, of course. Extended periods. I wouldn't want to take you away from your Clan duties, so I would have to replace you, Captain." She met his stare. "Kakashi would, of course, fill in for me while I was away. Or, perhaps things would grow between us, he and I? We've known each other for a long, long time. We trust each other. We're honest with each other." She let her voice lower. "Perhaps… perhaps more could develop? And in time, perhaps it would be more than one child? Perhaps, together, we would find that we're more than just good working partners." She smiled at Itachi, her voice light. "We're so lucky to see the Uchiha line thriving. But the Hatake line… Well… I think it should be made a priority. Don't you… Captain?"

Itachi said nothing, but stared down hard into Sakura's eyes.

Without a word, he slipped off his mask and watched her, shaking his head once.

"What if I decide I want a family with another man, Captain?" Sakura said, crossing one leg over the other, her black stiletto heels in plain view. "Would you still wait outside my bedroom door at night? Would you still see me home so I could spend my night with another man?"

"Don't," he said softly.

"Don't what?" said Sakura, shrugging one shoulder. "Don't stay here? Don't move on? Don't keep going? I have business to attend to, Captain."

With that she turned away from him to face her desk again; only to feel her chair grabbed from behind and ripped around so she faced Itachi again, his crimson eyes pinwheeling.

"Don't let go," he said, his eyes boring into hers.

"Don't walk away," he said, his grip on her chair white-knuckled with the strain that tensed his entire body.

Sakura swallowed as she looked up at him.

He shook his head once, the lines of his face softening before the look in his eyes changed.

Hunger.

"And don't," he murmured, closing in on her lips, "call me 'Captain'."

He closed the distance between them, and Sakura felt a rushing in her veins as he sealed their lips together. Her eyes closed as she felt him take control of the kiss, pressing into her and dragging her up against him; her arms wrapped around the back of his neck, and she tangled her fingers in the ends of his long, loose hair, losing herself in his warmth, his strength, his possession. Relief, happiness, anticipation flooded her as she felt his firm body pressing into hers before lifting her up and settling her onto her desk.

Her papers and mementos crashed to the floor when she wrapped her legs around Itachi's trim waist. Her skirt rucked up around her middle, exposing thigh-highs and garter belt and she felt Itachi's warm hands smooth down her stockings with an appreciative growl. Her fingers made short work of his armour's straps. She flung it aside carelessly, heedless of where it landed or which window it crashed through.

She felt him chuckling against her, and blushed.

"Shut up," she murmured, kissing him again.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," he breathed again, loosening her hair from its pins.

His voice was velvet along her tantalizing skin and she arched up into him. "You are going to drive me crazy," she moaned as his lips made love to her throat. She gasped as he undid the first button of her blouse.

"I love your buttons," he breathed against her. "Do you know how often I dreamed of taking you on this desk?"

"No," she admitted, reaching for the clasp of his arm brace. "Tell me," she murmured against his ear, kissing down his jawline. "Tell me everything you want to do to me, Itachi."

She felt him shiver in her arms and smirked, committing his reaction to memory for later.

"Every day. Every day you walk in that door in those naughty heels," he gasped, pulling loose the hem of her shirt, "and you taunted me," he growled, biting at the buttons. With a quick tug he sent the remaining buttons flying across the room, some pinging against the wall or windows, baring Sakura's lace-covered breasts to his hungry eyes. He yanked her shirt free, chest heaving with his deep breaths.

Arching her back to give him better access, Sakura gasped when he reached for her, cupping her mounds. "I thought you liked my heels?"

"I do. I want to bend you over your desk every time you wear them," he hissed, leaning down to kiss his way down her throat.

Sakura slid her hand under his shirt and razed her fingertips down his muscular chest, smirking at him. "Why aren't you naked?"

He stared into her eyes a moment before smirking back. "As my lady commands."

She bit her lip. "So I can command you to do anything?"

"And I will gladly do it," he said, releasing his belt and watching her face flush beautifully.

Sakura lifted her legs free of his middle for a moment to watch him pull off his shirt, then, his eyes holding hers, he dropped his trousers to the floor in a heap.

 _… the elephants would be very jealous,_ said Inner with a strangled voice. _Sweet Kami, we thank you for this blessing. We will never need batteries again..._

With a small wiggle and lift of her hips, Sakura let her skirt fall to the floor, leaving her in her finest lingerie.

Her very coordinated, finest lingerie.

Which showed all her assets to their very best advantage.

Itachi just stood there, staring at her.

She bit her lip and crooked her finger at Itachi, her eyes lowering to half mast. She leaned forward and caught the end of his loose hair, wrapping it around her finger and pulled him closer.

"Hokage-sama," he breathed, barely able to speak.

"Hmmm?" she asked, nosing up and nuzzling his throat. With a dancer's grace she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him flush against her core, then began rolling her hips against his arousal. "Yes, Itachi," she purred.

"Did you plan to seduce me today?" he asked, incredulous.

"Did it work?" she whispered against his ear, smiling.

She felt his hips roll into hers as he lowered her to the desk, scooting her backside so it was at the edge. Then he trailed his fingers down her beautiful body, appreciating every inch. He held her eyes as he dipped his fingers below, then nudged aside the lace that covered her seeping core.

"Yes," he said, voice husky. He swallowed and grimaced as he watched her lift her hands up to knead and tease her still-lace-enveloped breasts under his very eyes. "Oh yes," he groaned as he stretched her in preparation. "May I?"

"Yes," she said, lifting her hips as she slid in home. She bit her lip as he filled her. "Oh my," she purred.

Meanwhile, Itachi's shoulders were tense as he grasped Sakura's hips in a bruising grip.

Her stocking feet still in her heels, Sakura crossed them behind Itachi's back, further lifting her hips off the desk. With a purring noise she urged him on, rolling into him.

And Itachi shook as he unleashed himself upon Sakura.

In the Hokage's office, the poor, beleaguered desk rattled and banged, scraping inch by inch across the floor with an awful, screeching noise.

On the floor below them, the scattered shinobi glanced at the ceiling as the suspended lights swayed. Bits of plaster and dust rained down upon the staff.

Outside, the birds took flight from under the eaves of the Tower's roof, cawing and hooting at being disturbed by the nearby presence of suddenly wild animals.

And a very pale Sasuke barred and locked the door of the Hokage's office where he'd been waiting outside to talk to his brother, but no, it could wait, everything could wait. Everything could wait forever because he really needed to unhear his brother and best friend saying… that… stuff… _oh kami the sounds..._

And as Sakura was screaming, _"Yes, yes, oh sweet kami, Itachi, yes, keep going!"_ and Itachi was barely hanging on, groaning at the clutching, chakra-enhanced grasp Sakura's channel milked him by, cursing, _"Fuck, Sakura, ride me harder!",_ Kakashi arrived back at the window to the Tower, took one look inside, and moved to the other side of the building where he unrolled his congratulatory banner and hung it from the Tower for all of Konoha to see.

 _"Congratulations on your first official ANBU booty call, Hokage-sama!"_

It would be the best prank played on the Hokage for some time.

… they still named Kakashi their son's god-father.

(On a contract written in crayon.)

* * *

 **The End. (for now)**

 **AN: We may see some one-shots later, but for now this one's (mostly) done. Happy Monday! Many thanks to tumblr user itasaku for the amazing prompts for this story! Come check me out on tumblr for the Smut Monday series, if you're interested in other little NSFW pieces. (This one was tame enough for me to post here, for once!)**


End file.
